1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a hinge structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a bi-axial hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern times undergoing a fundamental society transformation with exploding information, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, smart phones, tablet computers, or the like, which have the advantages of being portable and convenient for users to receive, transmit or process messages at real-time, are becoming indispensable tools in day-to-day life and work of modern people. Taking a notebook computer as an example, users may operate the notebook computer by mainly using the keyboard, touch panel or mouse, however, along with the smart phones or tablet computers are presented to the public, the operating habit of the modern people when using the portable electronic device gradually changes. Namely, the users use the fingers or styluses to touch the touch display screen of the smart phone or tablet computer, so as to command the host to execute corresponding functions. Therefore, currently, the products that the touch display screen is integrated to the notebook computer are produced, providing users operating items to operate the notebook computer via the keyboard, touch panel, mouse or touch display screen.
Generally, when the user wants to operate the notebook computer by only using the touch display screen, the user may make the first body, in which the touch display screen is disposed thereto, a 360 degrees rotation with respect to the second body, so that the back cover of the first body and the base of the second body are propped against each other. Herein in order that the first body and the second body may rotate a 360 degrees rotation, a bi-axial hinge structure is generally used to connect the first body and the second body. In conventional bi-axial hinge structure, in general, a spur gear, a bevel gear or constant pitch is disposed on the two shafts which are parallelly disposed, and a moving component (e.g., a gear or a ball bearing) is respectively coupled to the spur gear, the bevel gear or the constant pitch of the two shafts. As such, the two shafts may be synchronously rotated, achieving a 360 degrees rotation done to the first body and the second body.
Specifically, mostly, magnetic elements are disposed on the first body and the second body, and the magnetism of the magnetic element of the first body and the magnetism of the magnetic element of the second body are different. Accordingly, if the opening angle of the first body with respect to the second body is equal to 0 or 360 degrees, then the first body and the second body may be fixed via the magnetic attractive force between the abovementioned magnetic elements.